


Don't Look Down

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Tentacle Funs [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Denial, F/F, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Based on a piece by Ruth.White knows Yellow is near her cycle and helps her with a little added fun.





	Don't Look Down

Yellow Diamond sat at her control chair. Dozens of monitors hovered before her, her eyes darting between each as she addressed the many problems throughout the empire. Her Pearl had been sent away to represent her at the more trivial meetings. Eyes focused as she directed the armies involved on 7 different planets, while at the same time organizing transports for material deliveries on more distant colonies. Ten straight rotations without even a break to glance out the window. Yellow was lost in her calculations, fingers moving as fast as her thoughts would form. There was only one thing strong enough to tear her from her work. A symbol blinked in the corner of one of the screens. Yellow froze, all her multitasking screeching to a halt as she stared at the flashing diamond signal. She reached out, pressing it with her finger.

A Pearl with a blank stare and a cracked eye filled the monitor. “Greetings. The perfect, glorious, beautiful White Diamond has decided to grace you with a visit.”

It took Yellow a moment to process the reality of the statement. “Of course. She is more than welcome. When?”

“Now.” The Pearl grinned, cutting off the feed.

The large doors to Yellow’s chamber opened, a brilliant light spilling in. White Diamond stepped inside, her glittering cape trailing behind her. 

“Hello, Sunray.” She beamed down at Yellow, a gentle smile on her face.

“M-my Diamond!” Yellow rose at once, dismissing all of her work to stand in a salute. 

White circled her, amused. “Oh Yellow, ever the strict one.” She leaned down, lips inches from Yellow’s face. “You can relax now.”

Yellow let her arms fall to her side, but remained at attention. “What brings you to my chambers, my Diamond?”

“Just a little matter involving you.” White placed her hands on Yellow’s shoulder pads, enjoying the little shiver her touch caused.

Yellow’s mind raced, going over every little detail from the past rotations. There had to be something she had overlooked. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice low, afraid of the answer. 

White took a seat in Yellow’s chair, draping her legs up along the arm rest as she leaned back. Her cape flowed down over the ground.

“You’re due for one of your episodes tonight.” Yellow stiffened, turning around in shock as White continued. “And Blue won’t be back from her new colony for a long time.”

“Y-You know about that?” 

White smiled at the Diamond’s flustered expression. “Oh Sunray,” she giggled, “What don’t I know about you?”

Staring at the floor, Yellow was painfully aware of her blushing face. She was too embarrassed to speak as White rose, standing before her. A gentle finger lifted her chin up to meet a friendly gaze.

“You’ve been working so hard, trying to finish everything before it happens.” White let her finger trail over Yellow’s lips. “And then what? You’ll try to take care of it yourself, and we don’t want that to happen again.”

Yellow flinched, turning her head away. She always needed someone else or the sensation grew too much to control. 

“No need to be ashamed.” White’s tone fluttered out gently, her words sweet. “I’m here to help, that is, if you’d accept my offer.”

Eyes wide, Yellow slowly turned back to meet White’s smiling face. Of all the logistics and calculations she had done, this one was leaving her stuck. She glanced down at White’s long, clawed hands and along her shining dress back up as White drew her tongue over her lips. The drive grew inside her, begging for any kind of touch, even if it was to come from her almighty boss. Yellow knew she’d be a mess in a few hours, alone in her room with nothing but her thoughts. Slowly she nodded, finally understanding the situation as her mind struggled to comprehend the offer.

“Y-yes,” she whispered.

White grinned back. “Wonderful.” She pulled Yellow against her, gazing down at a blushing face. “Let’s play a little game, then.” 

White turned so Yellow now had her back to the chair. The poor Diamond’s arms were trembling from anticipation. She could feel the heat inside of her as White stroked a hand down her face, forcing her chin up once again.

“Do not look down.” White traced Yellow’s lips with a finger. “Until I say so.”

Yellow nodded. “Y-yes, my Diamond.”

“Excellent. Now, if you wouldn’t mind phasing out of your armor for me?”

Obeying, Yellow stood at attention, fully naked, waiting for what White had in store for her.

“No peeking now.”

Yellow was about to answer when White leaned forward, mouth parting as she graced her neck with a gentle kiss. The tongue moved in a small circle before she pulled back, lips leaving a black mark on the skin. At the same time, her hands were busy massaging along Yellow’s breasts, searching for the next sensitive spot to pamper with her lips.

“Mmm.” Yellow was already entranced, every sensation multiplied. She felt herself leaning back against the chair.

White moved on, ever lower. First, a short kiss on the shoulder, moving to lick Yellow’s breasts before teasing a nipple. Each gift was marked by her black lipstick, a collection forming as her mouth hovered over Yellow’s gem. It was glowing from the stimulation. All she had to do was trail her tongue over the surface to feel the electric shocks rising from Yellow’s core.

Staring up, Yellow was breathing hard now, struggling to keep still. She felt her legs weaken, a growing sensation surging between her legs. She knew the limb was emerging, ready to be pampered. White was at her abdomen now, loving every inch as she moved lower and lower. Gasping, Yellow fell back, using the chair to hold her quivering form as she tried to keep her head up.

“You’re being so good, Sunray.” White cooed between kisses. She had made it to just above Yellow’s waist. Her prize waited below, glowing steadily as slime dripped from the tip down Yellow’s legs. She smiled when it flexed toward her face, energy flowing along the length. “How beautiful.”

Above, Yellow was struggling to breathe, her entire form tensing with every new touch. White pulled back, trailing a hand down the taught stomach past the tentacle to a thigh, deliberately wasting time. Every stroke of her fingers prompted a new sound to erupt from the Diamond in her care. Leaning down again, White ignored the throbbing tentacle and painted a few marks along the inside of Yellow’s leg with her lips. 

The flustered Diamond bit her lip, shutting her eyes tight. “P-please,” Yellow hissed through gritted teeth. 

White amused herself with the trembling form at her mercy. Even a touch from a single finger sent shivers along Yellow’s back. And yet, the Diamond managed to stare up, ever obedient. What a wonderful display of loyalty.

White placed a hand around the base of Yellow’s eager appendage, feeling the electricity nip at her fingers. Purposely moving slow, she took the entire length into her mouth, trailing her tongue down the slick surface. Her other hand pushed into Yellow’s abdomen, keeping her from wiggling out of the bliss. A scream erupted above; Yellow at last receiving attention on her most sensitive area.

Mouth full, White glanced up to catch hooded eyes watching her work. Yellow couldn’t help it. She needed to see those skilled lips around her tentacle, those gentle hands against her skin. White pulled back, fresh cum dripping from her face and she shook her head.

“Naughty Sunray. What did I tell you?”

Yellow flinched, pointing her gaze back up, but it was too late. “I’m sorry. I had to look, just once.”

White climbed up to Yellow’s level, her silken dress brushing against the still needy appendage. Arms draping over the flustered Diamond, White gave Yellow a short kiss on the cheek.

“It’s alright.” She licked her lips. “If you want to be hasty, I guess I’ll have to oblige.”

White shifted, kneeling over Yellow now, her legs parting as she settled lower. It wasn’t until Yellow felt herself inside of White did she realize what was happening. She moaned into White’s cleavage, whispering curses as the great Diamond began rising up and down, each time taking the entire length. Yellow’s hands moved from grabbing the arm rests to clinging against White’s back to keep her weakened form from sliding down to the floor. 

Jolts of electricity sparked up White, the energy growing more powerful as she continued. She tensed, feeling Yellow go stiff under her before falling limp against her chest. Cracks formed as White gripped the back of the chair, Yellow’s release flowing through her. She had to slide down until her knees were on the floor as she cradled a weak Yellow in her arms. 

“There we are. All better.” White pet Yellow’s hair, letting her rest against her chest. 

All Yellow could manage was a breathy sigh, her eyes closing. White wrapped her in her cape, humming softly. 

“Now, I expect you to get back to work.”

Yellow mumbled, nodding. “Of course, my Diamond.”

“But first.” White rose, carrying the limp Yellow in her arms. “A little trip to the extraction chamber for some more fun.”  
Yellow shivered, unable to protest. As if she wanted to. She gazed up at the smiling face above her, still barely able to move her limbs as she was whisked off for more pampering.


End file.
